Rise To The Top
by Transformerchick
Summary: Transformers Prime - Starfire OC seeks a new place to be after her father Jetfire made her run away from her encouragement of Megatron's dream. Now Starfire must find a job in the Decepticon ranks as a medic. But when she finds a new lover it may be hard to believe anything she hears now. Has MegatronXStarfire fluff. :3


_Hello Fan Fiction! This is my first story up and I really hope you like it._

_The only thing I own is my OC Starfire and the story. Transformers is not mine at all. (that would be awesome XD)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She ran.

Nowhere in particular. Just anywhere but where she started. She could hear her father calling after her, begging her to come back. His pleas where hopeless and she ignored him. She soon turned onto a road that was not visible from her home. Starfire had the largest argument with her father, Jetfire and left. She had been ripped of her freedom and did not wish to go back. With taking most of her father's credits and a little of her family's energon supply she was also in big trouble. She had run many blocks now and was starting to get tired. Her run turned into a slow jog, then to a walk

Her intakes where heavy and deep trying desperately to keep her frame cool. Walking over to the side of the road she was on she sat on a bench that was on the sidewalk. All of the sudden she burst into tears. Optic fluid running down her face plating. 'This was a stupid idea' she thought to herself. 'Running away, what was I THINKING!' She wiped away some tears that lingered after the flow had stopped after a while. Something hit her in the back of her mind. Where would she go now? Iicon is totally out of the picture. Her father went there to much and that was one of the places that he would look first. Blaster City is an option but her father knew that she liked to go there too. She didn't know many other Cities on Cybertron but Kaon. Bad things happen in that stink hole but it was really her only choice.

Looking up, her crystal blue optics scanned the sky. She could see Cybertron's two moons and the stars beyond. The sun had set about an hour ago. She got exited, as she always did when she thought about flying in the sky and her silver and gold wings rose to their full height. Transforming into her jet mode, she rocketed upward. The moons rays glistened of her wings as she reached the right altitude. The cool air was welcoming after her run and she turned on her rocket boosters and shot southeast. As she flew, the memories of the fight started to flow back.

* * *

Starfire was a student at the Autobot Academy of Medical Science one of the 4 Autobot Academy's and one of the largest. Here, Starfire is learning about how to be a medic in the upcoming war. And with a lot of schooling, comes a lot of homework. All of the Data pads that she brought home with her filled up almost half of her sub-space. She was sitting in her homes living room with her father, Jetfire, working on some of the last bits of homework that she had left. Everything was quiet except the soft tap of her fingers against the light blue Data Pad surrounding her. Jamming her processor with all the info on the Pads made it feel like it was going to explode.

She grabbed a cube of energon beside her and took a small sip and set it back down. She glanced up at a red and white mech across from her, a cube and Data Pad in hand. Her father, Jetfire, was a scientist for the Autobot cause. He was also a big friend of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime and there head medic, Ratchet. She had met the old CMO many times and he had inspired her to learn about how to become a medic. She typed the last few things on her last Pad and slipped all of them into her sub- space.

"I'm done," she said and grabbed her remaining energon and started to walk towards her room. " You sure?" asked her dad, optics still on his Data Pad. Starfire rolled her eyes and said, " I'm sure. Good night!" and continued walking.

"Good night," her father mumbled and went back to reading. When she arrived at her room, Starfire typed in the pass code on a panel next to the door and it slid open. Walking through, the door closed itself and locked automatically. Her room was a little messy with an unmade berth in one corner, little trinkets and Data Pad covering her desk in another. Next to her bed was a table with a few pictures and a clock radio on it.

In the pictures there where 2 femmes and a mech. There was Starfire, Jetfire and Starfire's mother, Moonbeam. Moonbeam was a master with swords and died when Starfire was just a sparkling. She was never told the cause. Moonbeam was a tall blue femme with gold high lights and bright blue optics.

Starfire sighed. She missed her mother very much. So did her dad and ever since her death he has been extremely protective of Starfire. Sitting down on her berth, she took one last look at the picture, then grabbed her holographic radio clock. A small switch on the back of it turns it on and the screen comes to life. Some numbers come onto the screen reading 42.7. That was the radio station coming from Blaster City. It was her favorite station but that was not the station that she wanted. Below the screen were two dials. One was for volume and the other was for changing the different stations. taking another sip of her energon she turned one of the dials. The numbers above it started to blur. Once she was down in the 20's she slowed down and stopped an station 1.

If you locked on to thing station before that night it would be a bunch of static. When Starfire went on however, the static was less and a key pad replaced the station number. This station required a pass code to fully lock on to it's signal in Kaon. The code was a 4 digit password and was super hard to find. One of her friends at the Academy told her about the special broadcast that was going out tonight and the password. It was the talk of the school and it pulled Starfire in the moment she heard about it. Typing in the password she set back down the radio and took another sip of her energon.

The static stopped and a deep powerfully voice started to play out of the speakers. "Listeners of Cybertron, I am Megatron. And I bringing you a message live from the pits of Kaon." Starfire listened for her father in the short silence that followed before Megatron started to speak again. "I have a vision that will bring back the Golden Age of Cybertron. Where every mech and femme can rule themselves, without the Senate telling you what to do. " In the back-round Starfire could hear the cheering from the crowd. "Where every Sparkling would have a full education and everyone watching, listening or even right here in the pits," There was a silence that was meant to draw the listeners in, and it worked for Starfire. She leaned in to listen more to what this mech was going to say. "Would be equal with every one else out there in this world!"

The cheering and yelling coming through the speakers was so loud that Starfire had to turn down the volume a lot. Starfire was really starting to think, she really wanted to make Megatron's dream happen. It would be nice to have the golden age back, even though she had been a little sparkling at the time. Turning her radio off she slowly walked over to her door. She listened for her father and slowly opened the door. Her silver wings dropped at the sight before her.

"Father! Umm... what…. why…. was there something you wanted?" she asked the mech before her nervously. Starfire could tell that something was up by the look on Jetfire's face plating. "No Starfire, there isn't." he answered. "I just wanted to know what all the commotion was in here. Sounded like a bunch of cheering." Starfire stared to answer her father with an excuse when she just gave up. "I was listening to the radio." Jetfire sighed and closed his optics. "Was it **that **radio station? Starfire looked to her fathers face plate. "Yes…?" she said slowly biting her lower lip. His blue eyes opened full of sadness and anger. "Starfire you know that I don't like you listening to that station! I've told you so many times not to listen to him. He is EVIL!"

Starfire knew she can't listen to that station but it didn't stop her. "Dad, I am almost a full grown femme! I should be able to look and see different thing." Crossing her arms she then added for good measure, "I'm not a sparkling any more." Jetfire took a deep intake in and let it out again. By the look in his optics she knew she was fraged. "Well it seems I need to treat you like one." He said with a step backwards. "You will be staying in your room until I say so." With that he turned and started to walk out of the room. Starfire was shocked. "But…!" she started but was interrupted with a hand and a "No buts." from her father. The door closed and locked itself after the scientist left. Starfire just stared at the door, trying not to freak out. The thought of staying in the house was spark breaking. Even thought she wasn't purely a seeker, she still craved the sky like them.

Then it broke. She slid down to the floor and started to cry. She really needed to learn how to keep those in some time. But Starfire not being able to go out side was really something anybody would cry over if you knew what she was going through. This was the worst punishment she had ever been given. Then something popped into her processor. It was crazy but it was really something that made a lot of sense. Wiping the optic fluid from her faceplate, she stood up from the floor and walked over to her desk with all of her Data Pads. Taking all of them she put them into her Subspace. She also grabbed what little credits she had and put in there too. Grabbing some small personal items including a picture of her mother and her, she quietly walked towards her door. Opening it she looked up and down the corridor that her room was on. Taking one last look at her room she headed our and to the right down the corridor.

On her way there she passed her fathers office. The door was luckily closed but she could hear Jetfire talking what sounded like his friend Prowl. Seconds later she reached the living room to her house. She noticed a small bag out on the table next to the chair her father was sitting on earlier. Walking over she recognized it as a bag of credits. She also tucked that into her Subspace as well. Stealing her fathers credits is a crime and she would surly regret that later. But for now it didn't matter.

Starfire heard the door to her father's office open then close again. _Its now or never,_ she thought to herself. Going over to the front door of their house she grabbed the handle and through it open. "STAR!' she heard her father behind her but didn't look. Sprinting out the door she went into the cool Cibertronian night. "STARFIRE!" Jetfire yelled into the darkness that swallowed his only daughter like Unicron would a planet.

* * *

Starfire was pulled from the memory when she realized she was crying again. Shoving it off she continued her flight to Kaon. She could see the city lights in the distant night, smoke rising up from its many factories. Starting her decent she slowly became grounded once more. She was just out side the city boundary when she transformed and landed.

A small back road was to her right, which the silver femme entered. It was dark in the back road and cold as well. It seemed like minutes when Starfire finally arrived to on one the less bustling streets on Kaon. Saying in the ally way, she remembered something. What would the people think of her Autobot insignia? Starfire looked down at her golden chest plating and sighed. The insignia was a sticker and would come off fairly easily. Grabbing it, the sign was ripped from its place and slowly fell to the floor.

Looking back out onto the street she exited the ally way unnoted by anyone around. Keeping her head down, Starfire started her journey to find the Decepticons.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! There will be a lot more chapters in the future so stay tuned!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
